


Arranged

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: The Female Percy Jackson Collection [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Percy Jackson, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Forced Marriage, Merperson Percy Jackson, Pregnancy, Top Jason Grace, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Jason Grace, Prince of the Fairies, is forced to marry Perseia Jackson, princess of the merpeople. Love blossoms forth after the marriage, mot before.





	1. Chapter 1

My tail swishes angrily as I look at my father, Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. He paces around in front of me. I roll my eyes and groan.

"Can I just go to bed now?" I quip.

Poseidon glares at me with such an intensity, you would think I am getting put on trial for murder. "This is an important discussion! I absolutely cannot stand to have you waste time sleeping!" he exclaims.

I just sigh, roll my eyes again, and cross my arms under my buxom bosom. I tap my finger against my side angrily and shut out what Poseidon is staying to me. 

He turns to face me and says, "Understand?"

"Hmm? What?" I respond.

"Were you not listening to a word I said?!" shrieks Poseidon.

I shrug. "Zoned out," I state.

"Go to your room."

I make a glare as fierce as my father's. I rise from the chair in the corner of the room and make my way to my room. I curl up on my bed and hug my stomach.

Tears fill my eyes, and I wipe them on my arm. I look down at it. It's soaked with tears, although I can't really tell; we're underwater, after all. I grab my luscious blanket and pull it close to my chest. 

I don't know when, but I fall into a deep sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I awaken, it's to the sound of the door opening and my personal servant bringing me breakfast. I look up at her, Annabeth, was it?

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something," I say.

Annabeth's eyes grow wide and fearful. "I-I don't know if I'm allowed to talk to you right now," she retorts.

I wave the question away with a swish of my tail. "It doesn't matter now," I say.

Annabeth twiddles her thumbs, not saying anything in response. I smile as I prepare my rant.

"Lord Poseidon is my father, as you know. As you also should know, the fairies and the mermaids are not in the _best_ of relationships," I preface.

Annabeth nods and responds, "It is common knowledge among us 'peasants' (as your sister likes to call us) that you are the next in line to the immortal throne. It is also common knowledge that the fairies and mermaids do not get along with each other. At all."

I nod and continue, "What my father decided to do to unify the two kingdoms is marry me off to Lord Zeus' fairy son."

Anger rises in my voice until it's audible that I don't care much for Father's decision. Annabeth's eyes grow wide. Her mouth opens and closes in shock.

"That-that can't be true! Can it?" she asks.

I nod. "It is, unfortunately. Apparently, I'm supposed to unify the two lands between sky and sea. Earth and sea get along fine, and earth and sky get along fine; it's just sea and sky that don't," I groan.

Annabeth reaches over and pats my back comfortingly. Her grey tail swishes. I admire her shining scales compared to my iridescent blue ones. I observe her yellow fins and look at my green fins.

Annabeth waves her hand over my eyes. I blink slowly and realize I was staring. She laughs.

"I personally think an arranged marriage is a terrible way to unite our kind," she agrees.

I smile at her. "Thank you. I'm glad that at least _someone_ I know agrees with me," I say.

Annabeth stands (swims?) up from the bed and moves over to the door. "I must leave," she announces. She bows and backs out of the door. "Enjoy your breakfast, your Majesty."

I look at what Annabeth prepared for me. _Eggs again?_ I think. I wave the question aside and consume the chicken's eggs (a delicacy underwater, much like fish eggs on land). The sheer thought of someone potentially eating mermaid's eggs disturbs me, so I leave it where it's at and finish my eggs. 

Another servant comes in, but this time, it's not Annabeth. It's my sister's personal maid, Hazel Levesque (she'd originally been a gem elf, but had been saved by my brother Triton. She insisted on living out two hundred years of personal service to Triton's most dear sister, which ended up not being me). She waves to me to follow her.

Hazel's purple scales shimmer almost as iridescantly as mine. Her gold-colored fin shine in the water. 

"Anahita wishes to speak to you," Hazel reports.

I nod and follow her to my sister's room, who undoubtedly wants to talk to me about the arranged marriage I am about to take part in. Hazel opens the door and offers it to me. I smile at her and thank her for her loyal service. Anahita is sitting on the couch sipping her cup of tea.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask.

Anahita nods and motions for me to take a seat. "Sit. Have a cup of tea," she orders.

I narrow my eyes, already skeptical. I sit down and try to prepare myself a cup of seaweed tea (it tastes better than it sounds), but Anahita slaps my hand away. She insists upon preparing my tea for me. 

"Why'd you do that?" I inquire.

"You're the soon-to-be queen! I _must_ serve her no matter _what_ ," Anahita responds.

I furrow my brow. I don't believe her. When she puts in a sugar packet imported from the lands of Cannolaus on the Earth and not in the ocean, my skepticism is solidified. The sugar looks strange and discolored. Suddenly it hits me.

Anahita is jealous of me, so she's trying to poison me so she can take the throne and the wedding for herself.

"I'm sorry, but I can't drink that tea," I proclaim.

Anahita looks confused for a second before a sinister grin spreads across her face. "I'm surprised you managed to get it so quickly. Bravo!" she congratulates.

I stand up and storm out of the bedroom (almost literally). Today is the day I develop a strong hatred for seaweed tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet Jason, and it doesn't go too well.

I sigh as the hippocampi bring us closer and closer to the surface of the water. My tail swishes just as angrily as it did yesterday. There's nothing stopping me from running away, but, as I've spent my entire life living in a luxurious castle, I wouldn't exactly know how the world works. Also, the fact that I'm a princess could factor into it; I've never really been treated the same because of my "royalty" status. 

The carriage breaches the surface, and it bobs a little bit. Poseidon exits and helps me out. We have to shield our eyes because of the brightness of Zeus's carriage (hence why we hate him and his kind).

We swim until we breach the surface. Poseidon goes forward, fish tail turning into legs when he reaches dry land. I swim forward until it's too shallow. I lay on my stomach and lock eyes with my future husband as the adults talk.

Jason Grace's fairy wings are a combination of sky blue and storm-cloud grey. He has a kind face that looks like it's carved like a Roman statue. His electric blue eyes look contemplative; his short, close-cropped blonde hair blows in the light ocean breeze. His strong, muscular arms are crossed over his chest.

I can see that he's checking me out, too. After all, we must be acquainted with each other's physical appearance.

Father waves me over. I motion to my tail.

"That doesn't matter," he says. "Now, get over here."

I flop out of the water. As soon as I get close enough inland, I have the strangest sensation of two limbs instead of one large one. I look behind to see what the problem is, and I see long, slender legs where my tail should be and wide hips where my tail should meet with my body.

I stumble to my feet and nearly fall over. I take a couple steps forward to get closer to my fiance. Jason holds out his hand to help me. I grab it, and I'm pulled closer to him.

I realize what I did, and I pull away. Jason wraps his wing around me so that I don't hurt myself when I fall. 

I look at my father. He's talking to Zeus. I purse my lips after realizing I've been forced into a conversation with a guy I don't like. Luckily, he starts the conversation on his own.

"I hope you are doing well," Jason says.

I take note that his voice is deep and rich with a slight fairy accent that sounds royal.

"I am, in fact," I respond.

Jason twiddles his thumbs nervously. He is obviously uncomfortable. I can't blame him. I am, too.

"I hope this whole business about arranged marriage will do something for our soon-to-be-joined kingdoms," Jason declares.

I nod and say, "Yes, this affair better do something, or else there will be consequences."

Jason chuckles. "You inherited your violence from your father, I see," he comments offhandedly.

I smirk as I stare him down. My sea green eyes look deep into his character. My luscious, hip length black hair blows in the beach's wind. As we state at each other, I see Jason's eyes wander down to my exposed bosom.

I raise an eyebrow. "Like what you see? You'll have to marry me first to see it in action."

Jason raises his face to meet mine. His handsome face is indecipherable. His eyebrows are wrinkled into a worried expression.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asks.

I open and close my mouth, struggling for words. I can't think of anything meaningful to say, so I purse my lips, cross my arms, and look away. 

I wobble to Poseidon as else get ready to leave. I shoot a glare at Jason. He returns the piercing gaze. I turn on my heel and return to the carriage.  
~~~~~~~~  
It's a few months later, and Jason paces around the room. His hands are clasped behind his back. He gnaws on his lower lip. I chuckle. He glares.

"This is not a time for joking!" he exclaims angrily. He stops in front of me. "Our wedding is in a couple weeks, and I will not be having your mermaid games, Perseia."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? Gonna try and do that? I'd like to see you try," I threaten.

Jason's glare worsens. It still doesn't deter me, however. I retain my smug, condescending smile. He crosses his arms and stares at me.

"I can. And I will," he says. He runs his hands through his close cropped blond hair. He turns to me and adds, "Don't test me."

Jason drops his arms and walks out of the room angrily, his grey and blue fairy wings tucked against his back.

~~~~~~~~  
I take a deep breath in. This is the only chance I get for this to go smoothly. I hold the bouquet close to my chest. My arms are blocked because of the size of my breasts.

My wedding outfit is classic mermaid style (the wedding is underwater, you see). The top billows about in the clear ocean water. Necklaces and adornments of pearls float around me. The tiara is the tiara I wear to formal events that mark me as a princess.

I fidget uncomfortably. I hear the music start up, and I begin moving down the aisle. Long black curls pop out of my bun. I meet Jason at the alter. Triton is standing at the pulpit, book in hand.

He turns to Jason and says, "Do you, Jason Grace, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded queen and wife, now and forever?"

"I do, now and forever," Jason responds monotonously.

Triton turns to me and asks the same thing. I nod.

"I do. Now and forever," I say.

There is an edge of malice in my voice. There was some in Jason's voice, now that I think about it.

Jason pulls me in for a kiss. His hands wrap around my waist. I take this moment to observe his newly acquired mermaid form.

His tail is an iridescent blue with storm-cloud grey fins. Nothing else about him has changed other than his lower half. I ponder on that for a while before we split apart from our kiss.


End file.
